1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image presentation system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a projection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the holographic projection technology has been widely used in the stage show the art or business exhibition, and so on. In the holographic projection technology, the projector is usually disposed on the ceiling projecting an image downwards, and the image is then processed by mirror-imaging with the holographic projection film to form a virtual image that looks like standing on the floor.
However, in the foregoing technology, the projector and the holographic film are difficult and complicatedly to arrange so as to let the virtual image stand on the floor or the stage, and to make the viewer feel more realistic. Further, the projector and the holographic projection film are limited to the landforms and cannot be flexibly arranged.